civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Spain (Philip II)
Spain led by Philip II is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Regalman, Viregel, and Sukritact. Does not replace Isabella's Spain but heavily modifies it as Castile (Isabella). This mod requires Brave New World and the Spain and Inca DLC, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Spain Spain's location on the Iberian Peninsula between North Africa and Europe has made it an important territory from prehistoric times to the present. At one time the first world Imperial power, Spain later had to survive devastating wars and centuries of political unrest. From its discovery and colonization of the New World to its involvement in countless wars of independence, Spain is one of the few countries which can claim such a lasting and encompassing global influence. At its height, the Spanish Empire counted holdings across the entirety of the world-from large chunks of North and South America and small pieces of Europe, to various cities in North Africa and the Entirety of the East Indies. The Spanish led the world in this age of discovery, accumulating vast amounts of wealth and trade from their numerous colonies and principalities. It was said, and rightfully so, that the sun always shone somewhere in the Spanish Empire. Philip II Philip II was King of Spain, King of Portugal, King of Naples and Sicily, and during his marriage to Queen Mary I, was King of England and Ireland. He was also Duke of Milan. From 1555, he was lord of the Seventeen Provinces of the Netherlands. Known in Spain as "Felipe el Prudente" ('"Philip the Prudent'"), his empire included territories on every continent then known to Europeans, including his namesake the Philippine Islands. During his reign, Spain reached the height of its influence and power. This is sometimes called the Golden Age. The expression, "the empire on which the sun never sets," was coined during Philip's time to reflect the extent of his dominion. During Philip's reign there were separate state bankruptcies in 1557, 1560, 1569, 1575, and 1596. This was partly the cause for the declaration of independence which created the Dutch Republic in 1581. A devout Catholic, Philip is also known for organising a huge naval expedition against Protestant England in 1588, known usually as the Spanish Armada, which was unsuccessful, mostly due to storms and grave logistical problems. Dawn of Man "Philip II, by the Grace of God, His Catholic Majesty, and King of Spain, welcome. Beneath your rule, the Spanish empire would reach its greatest height. Stretching from the Americas in the West to your namesake, the Philippines, in the East, Spain would become the pre-eminent power of the 16th century. Indeed, through your inheritance of the Habsburg lands in Europe and your marriage to Mary, Queen of England, you would become the most powerful monarch that Europe had seen since Charlemagne. Illustrious King, the greatest task falls upon you - to rise to the challenge and command an empire upon which the sun never sets. Can you, in the name of God and the Holy Mother Church, diffuse Spain's forces across the earth? Can you bring prosperity and faith to the darkest corners of your empire? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: '''"God has beckoned you here with a purpose. I am Philip II, King of Spain. I aim to discover this purpose." '''Introduction: "I am Philip II, King of Spain. Behold the many kingdoms over which I govern with awe!" Defeat: "'Perhaps it is so that I am not seen as worthy enough in the eyes of God to hold these vast kingdoms." '''Defeat: "'God, who had given me so many kingdoms to govern, has not given me a son to come to my defense." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Faith. * 500 Gold. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = 10% discount on all purchases of religious units and buildings with Faith.}} Golden Age Points (* num cities/colonies). * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = +2 Gold in all Cities/Colonies. * +1 Production in all Cities/Colonies. * +1 Happiness on Tribal Consulates. (with ExCE: Tribes).}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now celebrating your saints and eating your paella! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Art, Graphics (re-texturing), Research. * Viregel: Art (Map). * Sukritact: Design (Decision). * Danrell: Graphics.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 05 : Spain * Whoward: Utilities.Border and Area plot iterators * Typhlomence: UniqueDiplomacyUtils.luaLua for Unique Diplomacy Entries * Pierre Langer and Tilman Sillescu: Music.Anno 1701 Soundtrack - 06 Catch the Rabbit Anno 1404 Soundtrack - 28 Del Torros Revenge Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Western Cultures Category:Spain Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Golden Age Civilizations Category:Expansion Civilizations